The crying butterfly
by SilverTeresa
Summary: Her eyes were hurting. A buzzing was tormenting her ears. The only things she could foresee were dark shapes on the ground. There was an awful smell; a mixture of smoke and blood. "Dad?Grandma?...Anyone!" Yuuri said coughing. Then, she backed terrified...It's difficult to face the past, and sometimes you have to open your heart to someone special to overcome your own fears.


"_What is this?" An old woman asked with a feeble voice._

"_It's a rabbit!" The little girl answered, pointing at a picture of a brown rabbit on an illustrated book._

"_And this? What's this?" The woman asked once more._

"_It's a white cat!" The child replied._

"_Well done, Yuuri! The woman exclaimed, caressing the girl's head. "You're so smart, my sweet child."_

"_Thank you, grandma." Yuuri smiled happily: she loved her grandma's voice and caresses._

"_You know: the cat is my favourite pet." The woman said, combing her granddaughter's hair. "They're silent, cute, proud, independent but also affectionate."_

"_Really?" Yuuri inquired, leafing through the book._

"_Yes. I had a cat. It's name was Miu." _

"_Miu..." The carefree child rested her head on her grandmother's chest thoughtfully. "I think it's a wonderful name!" She stated, nodding her head._

"_I chose that name." The grey haired woman said smiling._

_Yuuri turned another page and stopped when she saw a strange animal. She saw it flying in the garden, but she couldn't remember its name._

"_Grandma, what's this?" Yuuri asked._

"_It's a beautiful butterfly." The woman stated. "Just like this one." _

_The little girl turned around. The old woman with a white kimono was handing to her a tiny butterfly. It was silver with red drops, similar to tears; the butterfly itself had a melancholy expression, but it was really magnificent._

"_Wow!" _

"_This was my grand-grandmother hairpin." Yuuri's grandmother affirmed. "Now it's yours."_

"_Thank you! I'll take care of it, I promise." The girl said, taking the butterfly carefully._

"_I know you will. You're really attentive and kind, Yuuri. I love you so much." The old woman stated, kissing her forehead._

"_I love you, too."_

_Her eyes were hurting. A buzzing was tormenting her ears. She couldn't see well; the only things she could foresee were dark shapes on the ground. There was an awful smell, a mixture of smoke and blood._

"_Mum? Where are you?" Yuuri said coughing. Everything around her was cold and silent. "Dad?...Grandma?...Anyone?!" She began to tremble._

_Slowly, her eyes began to focus: she was surrounded by bodies. Her parents and her relatives were unmoving. The girl lowered and touched them: they were frozen, inanimate like dolls. They were all dead. _

_She backed terrified. She tried to scream; she needed to ask for help, but she stayed motionless. She wanted to cry. She didn't know how to._

Yuuri rinsed her face and massaged her shoulder.

"Damn!This is the second time I've had that nightmare!" The brunette said, rubbing her temples. The girl had fallen asleep in Hisoka's big bath after a hard working day. She felt a bit of headache, however the warm water gave her a bit of relief.

_I can't relax in this bath at all! _Yuuri thought irritated. The girl came out of the bath and covered herself with a towel. She was taking the hair dryer when she heard Miu's voice calling her.

"You can enter."

"Yuuri, have you..." Miu stopped immediately when she saw the breathtaking figure which was standing in front of her. Yuuri, who was only covered with a white towel, was looking at her with her charming gaze. Her wet skin was gleaming in the lamplight, her light-brown hair framed her angelic face and the water droplets gave prominence to her rosy lips. She looked like a goddess.

"Do you need anything?" Yuuri asked confused, while Miu was looking at her open-mouthed.

"N-no..I mean...Yes..." She blushed and started babbling. "You...Dinner is ready!" She cried, slamming the door. Yuuri stared at the door and smiled. _She's so cute when she blushes. _The older girl thought, drying her hair.

The food was pretty good, even though Hisoka wasn't skilled in the kitchen. Yuuri's taste buds were saved by Miu, who was certainly a better cook than the Kurosawa Antiques owner.

"Hisoka-san, can we buy a new bath?" Yuuri asked, begging Hisoka with her eyes.

"Why? I love that bath." Kurosawa said, sipping a glass of wine.

"I really don't understand you. How can you relax in that enormous tank? You can put a coffin in there!" The brunette stated, while Miu was quietly finishing her meal next to her.

"Well, it is tailor-made for two people. You can invite someone to join you." The woman said, winking at her assistant.

Yuuri reddened and Miu started coughing, while Hisoka watched the scene satisfied. After dinner, Yuuri sat at the desk and started writing on the list of the shop goods.

"I'm going to the grocery store." Hisoka said, grabbing her coat.

"At this time!?" The brunette asked surprised, looking at the clocks on the wall.

"Why not? It's still open and we've run out of milk and coffee. Don't you want to have breakfast tomorrow?" The woman stated, placing the sign with the written "_closed_" on the door. "Don't worry, Yuuri! I'm older than you; I can take care of myself."

Yuuri was quite annoyed, but she knew a perfect reply, which could pierce Hisoka's proud soul. "I know that. Hisoka-san, do you remember when you were gone all alone on mount Hikami and that water ghost almost drown-"

"See you later!" Hisoka shouted, leaving the shop as fast as she could.

"I won again."Yuuri said, smirking and looking at her friend, who was trying not to laugh.

Suddenly the bell rang. A boy was propped against the door. He was quite tall and had short black hair; he was wearing a black leather jacket and black trousers and had a tattoo of a snake on his neck and a little earring on his right hear. His eyes were dark and he was staring at Miu with a smirk on his face. "I was right: that actress, who poses as a model for bikinis, lives here now." The guy said, grinning.

_Who is he? I haven't seen him before_. Miu thought. She was quite worried and looked at Yuuri, who kept cool.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Yuuri-chan! I just wanted to say '_hello_' to an old friend. Don't be so tense!" The boy stated.

He was getting on Miu's nerves. _How dare you! Nobody calls Yuuri like that!. _Hinasaki thought, glaring at him. "Who are you?" The younger girl asked, approaching to her friend.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry. I'm an old classmate of Yuuri's and my name is Koji Sakaki." He said and bowed. He was acting calm but Miu disliked his attitude and his fake smile. "I'm here because your friend has left school and we're all worried about her. I missed you so much, Yuuri-chan." He replied, raising his head.

"You're such a liar. Everybody knows why I left school and we're not friends. You're only a jerk, who enjoys breaking the girls heart. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my friends and I will never date you. Now leave us alone. You haven't read the sign, have you? The shop is close." The brunette was very annoyed. That guy was only attracted by her beauty, but he was mean and haughty, and unlike the other girls, she had never talked with him.

"Look at her: you're always so proud, mysterious and cold, but you're only a stupid girl!" The boy yelled, beating his fit on the edge of the door. Veins were pulsing on his neck and his forehead. Yuuri looked at him with anger and stood in front of Miu, who tightened her arm. "What now? Are you protecting her? Don't make me laugh! I've watched you for a long time and you're really a cute couple, always together. Open your eyes, Yuuri-chan! You're not a prince charming! You want to protect everyone, even though you couldn't protect your own family!"

Yuuri stared at him blankly. _My family...My family is dead and I couldn't do anything. _She thought, looking down.

"Your whole family is dead and you haven't cried even once. You're like a ghost, a curse. I'm sure your family died because of you!" Koji shouted, pointing at her. The brunette didn't reply; she was only looking at him with glassy eyes. The young Hinasaki clenched her fits. "You're horrible! Get out of here!" Miu cried. She was so mad and wanted to punch him.

"What's going on here?" A warm and deep voice broke the fierce quarrel. Ren was standing in the entrance with Rui, who was behind him.

"What do you want, glasses man?" Koji asked with an arrogant gaze.

Ren grabbed his neck. "Listen! Nobody can offend my friends, so do not return in this shop ever again or I'm going to kick you to the police station! I Is that clear!" Ren shouted with fury.

"Whatever." Koji said, looking away. He was a coward and Ren's deed intimidated him. Ren wasn't joking and his gaze was very determinate. The author let go and the boy walked towards the door. "Goodbye, Yuuri-chan." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you, Ren. I was going to punch his stupid face." Hinasaki stated, breathing a sigh of relief. Then, Yuuri opened the door to their house and ran upstairs.

"Kozukata-san!" Rui cried.

"Yuuri's family is a delicate matter. Hinasaki-san, can you go after her? You're the only person she wants to see now." Ren said, stopping Rui from following her.

"I was already on my way." Miu climbed the stairs and headed towards Yuuri's bedroom.

She knocked and entered. Yuuri was sitting on her bed. Miu joined her and held her hand. She felt a cold drop on her hand and looked at Yuuri's face: she was crying. The younger girl couldn't believe her eyes. Hisoka told her that the first time Yuuri had cried was after freeing Ouse and the other spirits, but she had never seen the brunette so fragile and upset.

"He's right: my family died because of me." Yuuri sobbed, squeezing Miu's hand.

"What are you talking about?! You don't have to believe that idiot!"

"The ghosts were always after me. Since the day I've discovered my shadow vision they were always looking for me! The day my family had that accident, before the car crushed, I saw some black shadows on the road. They were pointing at me. They killed my loved ones because they wanted me to suffer like them...It's all my fault!" Yuuri cried louder. The tears were running down her cheeks and she could taste their bitter flavour on her mouth. The girl was so abashed, yet so happy that her friend was listening to her weeping, her painful story, which she had preserved in her heart for so long. "After the accident, I tried suicide several times, but then Hisoka saved me and gave me a new home. So I decided that I would protect people from suffering, but I couldn't do anything to save Fujuhi-san, neither Haruka-san! I felt so useless." Suddenly she stopped crying. "After we escaped mount Hikami I was afraid that something might happened to you because you were with me, but I wanted you by my side because when I was next to you the spirits weren't so hard to ignore. When you were in danger I always felt a strong determination in my heart and I could beat the ghosts so easily. I went to the doctor lots of times, but...I don't know why, I feel like you're my true cure."

Yuuri felt a warm touch on her cheek. She looked up and met Miu's gentle gaze. Her lips were so soft, like a feather, and wiped the remaining tears. The brunette blushed and her eyes widened. Then, Miu kissed her other cheek and held her face with both hands. The young Hinasaki's eyes were bright with tears and trembling with emotion.

"You don't have to be so hard with yourself. You couldn't save them, yet you saved Hisoka's life and mine and you freed Ouse and the other spirits, including Haruka and Fujuhi. You have a strong will and you're so kind and altruist. That jerk doesn't know you at all!" Miu smiled gently. "I'm so happy when you're with me because you're the only one who understands me and you've never left me alone. I need you to hold my hand, help me stand when I'm scared or sad and comfort me. Your presence and warmth are everything to me!...You released me from the black coffin and stopped me from following my mother's destiny...Are you still thinking you're useless? Now stop crying." The younger girl cherished Yuuri's cheeks with her thumbs. "I've never said it to you, but...thank you, Kozukata-san." Miu whispered, looking away embarrassed. Yuuri was amazed of those words and unconsciously she caressed the younger girl's cheek. Hinasaki turned and they both gasped when they realized that their faces were so close. They could feel each other's heartbeats. Miu blushed when she met Yuuri's cool gaze. The elder girl approached a little bit: she was following her instinct, while thinking how beautiful Miu was.

Miu didn't reply and closed her eyes. _What I'm doing? Why I'm not stopping her and why is my heart so full of joy?! Damn you, Yuuri, and your lovely eyes! _Miu's chest started burning when she felt Yuuri's calm breathing getting closer and closer.

"It's me, Ren. Can I enter?" The author said, knocking on the door.

The two girls jumped in surprise and reddened. They forgot that Ren and Rui were waiting in the shop and 30 minutes had passed since Yuuri had run in her room. "O-of course! Come in." Hinasaki said rising from the bed.

_What was I thinking? If Ren hadn't knocked on the door what could have happened? Did I really try to..._ Yuuri thought, biting her lip.

"How are you, Yuuri?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks, Ren" The brunette stated smiling at her friend.

"No problem!" The man said raising his thumb-up. "I almost forgot! I came here because I have to give you this, Yuuri." The author stated, handing her a little object. It was completely covered in dust and had strange shapes on its sides, like tiny wings. "I was walking in the square with Rui, thinking of a new topic for my book, when an old woman stopped us and asked me to give this to the pretty girl, who works at Kurosawa Antiques."

"Hey! I work here, too! Why did you give it to Yuuri, if the lady didn't specify that girl's name?" Miu asked suspicious.

"W-what? N-no...I mean, you're pretty, too. I-it's because that woman's eyes reminded me of Yuuri's. That's why!" Ren affirmed nervous.

Yuuri watched closely the strange object, which looked familiar. She rubbed it a little and recognized the wings and the little body of a butterfly. It was still dusty, but it was definitely a silver hairpin. She froze, remembering the dream she had in the bath. _Can it really be..._The girl thought stunned.

"You met that old woman at the square, right?" Yuuri asked serious.

"Yes, I did, but I think she has already left." Ren said, but the brunette didn't pay attention to him and quickly ran out of the room, holding the butterfly.

"Yuuri! Where are you going?!" Miu shouted, but the elder girl didn't answered.

Meanwhile Hisoka had returned to the shop, carrying a bag full of coffee, milk and cookies.

"I can't believe it! It started raining, again!" The woman exclaimed, sitting at the table with Rui. "My hair hates moisture!" Hisoka stated, fondling her hair. At that moment Yuuri ran downstairs, opened the entrance door and exited out of the shop as fast as a lightning; then she continued running under the downpour. Hisoka and Rui blinked twice. "Hey! At least take an umbrella!" The shop owner yelled in vain. Right away, Miu went downstairs and followed her friend, in front of Rui's stunned face.

"Hinasaki-san!"

"Just forget about it." Hisoka leaned her back against the wall and started sipping her coffee. "When we girls fall in love there's nothing that can stop us...I'd like a boy who would run under the rain for me and carry me in his arms, like a prince." The woman said with hopeful eyes, while Rui was watching her with a horrified gaze.

Yuuri was running under the street lights, soaking wet. There was no one in the streets, all the inhabitants were in their houses. The wind was blowing hard, it was icy and the girl's leg were hurting, but she continued running, hoping that the person, who she was looking for, was still in the square. Finally the brunette reached the centre of the village, but unfortunately nobody was there.

Yuuri looked around downhearted, panting.

"Grandma! Please! I'm here!" The girl started screaming. Her throat was blazing, but she continued shouting, praying that her dear grandmother would show up. "Please! Don't leave me!" The raindrops were mingling with her tears. She opened her hand and showed the little butterfly. "I know I promise you that I would take care of it and then I lost it, but, please, don't be mad at me! I'm sorry, grandma!...I didn't want you to die!... I'm so sorry!" Yuuri bended down to the ground, crying, racked with remorse. She couldn't stop thinking about the car accident.

Then, she looked at the hairpin: the rain had washed away all the dust and the red drops on the wings were sparkling. The girl touched the decorations with her finger and noticed a little written on the back:

_To our sweet Yuuri. We're always with you._

Her eyes winded and her heart was filled with happiness. "Thank you, grandma." She whispered holding tight her precious gift. At last, she knew that her family wasn't angry with her.

All of a sudden, she felt a weight on her back. She turned and recognized Miu's hair. The younger girl was hugging her. Miu wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, trying to warm her up.

"Are you nuts?! You're soaking wet!

"Miu?! What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think? I followed you, idiot! I was so worried about you. Come on, let's go home! You're shivering from the cold!" Miu said, taking by the hand Yuuri and starting to run towards Kurosawa Antiques.

Yuuri and Miu ran side by side, smiling at each other, finally free from worries, like cheerful children. When they arrived in the shop, Hisoka punched Yuuri on her head and scolded them for being so reckless, while Rui was bringing to them towels and clothes.

"I swear, I will tie an umbrella to your wrist! You can't run under the rain like this!"

"I'm sorry, Hisoka-san." Yuuri apologized, massaging her head.

"Yuuri! Hurry up or we will leave you here!"

"Yes, I know! Just a minute!"

The next day was a beautiful one and Hisoka had suggested to go out for a walk and relax from work, but unexpectedly the brunette was taking a lot to prepare herself.

_What is she doing? She's the one who must wait for me! She has never put make-up or things like that! _Miu thought, folding her arms. The young Hinasaki walked next the door impatient and looked out the window: everyone was enjoying that sunny day. She froze when she saw a boy walking towards the shop: he was that Koji Sakaki.

_It's he again! That's enough! I'm really going to punch him this time!_ Miu was furious. She was about to exit, when an idea came to her mind. "Hisoka-san!" The girl cried, approaching to the Kurosawa Antiques owner.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You see that handsome guy who is approaching to the shop. Yesterday he came and asked for you. I think he's interested in you."

Immediately, Hisoka exited the shop and met Koji, while waving her hand. At the same time, Miu was watching them stealthily, hoping that Hisoka scared away that dumb. The woman talked to him for a while. The boy looked confuse and fearful. Then, she opened her arms and tried to hug him, but Koji turned and started running, chased by Hisoka.

Miu watched them astonished, until they disappeared around the corner. She laughed, thanking Hisoka's hunter soul.

"What's so funny?" Yuuri asked, leaning her hand on Miu's shoulder and looking out, curious.

"Oh, finally! What took you so long!?"

The younger girl turned and blinked when she noticed Yuuri's new hairstyle: she was wearing the same clothes as usual, but her hair was gathered up. Miu recognized the silver butterfly on her head and smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuuri inquired intimidated.

"You said that you hate head accessories and tying your hair, and now you're wearing that."

_Here we go again._ Yuuri though, rolling her eyes.

"You know: I really think you'd suit with my dog's ears." Hinasaki stated, imagining the brunette wearing her accessories.

"And I THINK you'd suit with cat's ears." Yuuri thought out loud. They both blushed.

"W-what did you say?" The black haired girl asked surprised

"N-nothing! Look! Hisoka has already left; let's go!" The elder girl cried, running like the wind.

"Yuuri! Wait! Come back here! Repeat what you've said!" Miu yelled, locking the door and starting to chase her friend.

"If you'll catch me, then I will tell you!"

While running through the people, they started laughing, discovering the sweetest feeling, which is as light as a fluttering of wings.


End file.
